The Six Dancing Princesses
by MapleCharisma
Summary: This is the CCS version of the faery tale, The Twelve Dancing Princesses! Meant to be funny. Very different from the original in some ways. Chapter 2 up! I know most people would never break C+Y up, but I am, cause this is Takashi/Meiling! WAI!
1. Prologue Twelve Dancing Shoes

Maple's Wisdom: Hey y'all! I decided to write a CCS version of one of my favourite faery tales, the Twelve Dancing Princesses. But, since I sould only think of 6 CCS characters to be princesses, it's the 6 dancing princesses! This will probably be part of a trilogy of faery tales...but we'll see! You don't have to know the faery tale, I don't think...there will be some obvious differences, like in the original, the prince marries the eldest princess...but not in this one! :) Weeelll...I should probably warn you now... Eriol and Syaoran are both in this..tell me in your review who should marry a princess! Anymous flames will deleted. Signed flames will be used to roast hot dogs ^.^;;.  
Maple's Motto:  
Don't like,  
Don't flame,  
Don't read.  
If you choose to disobey my motto, well...see above.  
  
Maple's Disclaimer:  
Don't own,  
Don't sue,  
Me broke.  
*worships CLAMP and whoever made the Twelve Dancing Princesses*  
WOW! This is my first Non-angst! *blows party blower* On with the show...Bai~!  
  
Once upon a time, there was a kingdom that was happy, prosperous, joyful, Barney-like, and all-around faery-tale style boring except for one thing.  
King Fujitaka's six daughters, listed from eldest to youngest:  
Chiharu  
Naoko  
Rika  
Tomoyo  
Sakura  
Meiling  
Were locked into their room every night with a key the King placed in his pocket. Yet, every morning the princesses would be sleeping as if exhausted, with their twelve brand-new dancing shoes worn out.  
Now, King Fujitaka was getting tired of using up the royal treasury to get his daughters new dancing shoes every day. So, he made a royal proclamation:  
  
Hallo loyool soupjects of mai Barney kingdoom. Mai dotters keep neding dansing shoes. Even dough they arf locked in their rooooom each nite. If ane man wood lick to tri and solv this meestonie, he weel come too the palas and spend tree nights there. If hee nos the anserr, he gets too mary one of da prinseccs. If hee has knot solved ze meetosry bai then, howeeevef, hee veeeeil loosy hees head.  
Good bai!  
  
Of course, this was written by the King's illiterate scribe {Oxymoron!}, Yamazaki Takashi. Luckily, Prince Touya caught sight of it and quickly re-wrote it.  
  
To my loyal subjects:  
As you know, for quite some time now my daughters, despite being locked into their room every night, are found in the morning sleeping as if exhausted, and with twelve worn-out dancing shoes under their beds. I have grown quite sick of buying them new dancing shoes every day, so if any man would like to solve this mystery, he may spend three nights at the palace. If he succeeds, he will be given the hand in marriage of any one of my daughters. However, if he has not solved the mystery after three nights, he will lose his head.  
Sincerely,  
  
King Fujitaka Kinomoto  
  
Of course, Touya forged {gets death glare from Touya} I mean got his father to sign the proclamation.  
Many men tried and tried to solve this mystery, for the princesses were very beautiful, but none succeeded.  
  
Charisma's Critique: I thought I'd just set the mood there. Sorry for Yamazaki-bashing...I just couldn't resist! But it was funny ne? Remember to vote for the lucky fellow...I'm not making any promises on which princess he will marry, though!  
The choices are:  
Yamazaki, the illiterate scribe  
Eriol, the young soldier  
Syaoran, Touya's archrival in the national sport; Glaring!  
OK? VOTE!  
By the way...I'm not continuing til I get 5 votes!  
  
Charisma's Motto:  
Read and review make Maple and Charisma happy little rabid Meowths.  
  
Bai~! 


	2. Yamazaki Takashi Amateur Theif

Maple's Wisdom: OK, I read that if you use the reviews interactively (EG. votes) youre in deep doo-doo. Not wanting to do anything wrong, I'm going to just use the votes I have. Don't worry, I'll still continue the series, I think, though, you'll have to email me, and since I posted this about a week ago (or more) and I still haven't got 5 votes, I think it's just going to be the first person who votes. Sound good to you? If I get more than 1 email(I wish!), I'll count them all, but in case of a tie, first one wins.  
Anyways, this one was a tie between Syaroan and Eriol. I can't lean to Syao-kun, cause then the Eriol fans will be mad, and I can't lean to Eriol cause then the Syao fans will be mad! Therefore, the guy guy is Takashi, so EVERYONE can be mad at me! *blows party blower* By the way, since most faery tales aren't very long, I may or may not make unusually short chappters, even for me. We'll just see.  
My REAL reason for using Takashi in case of a tie? It's funnier that way!  
Maple's Motto:  
Don't like,  
Don't flame,  
Don't read.  
  
Maple's Disclaimer:  
Don't own,  
Don't sue,  
Me broke.  
*worships CLAMP and whoever made this Faery Tale*  
  
A soldier, Eriol, was walking home from the war when an old lady came up to him.  
"Nakuru, lose the cape."  
"No! I like it!" whined the old lady. {LOL!}  
"Ack, whatever."  
"So, brave soldier, what to you plan to do now?" queried Nakuru.  
"I dunno, maybe I should give those six dancing princesses a shot, ne?" joked Eriol.  
However, Nakuru took him seriously. She gave him a cloak. "Master, listen to me and do as I say. When the eldest princess, Chiharu, gives you grape juice, do not drink it, for it has sleeping potion in it. Only pretend to drink it. Pretend to be asleep, then when they leave, throw on this cloak, which will make you invisible, then follow them."  
Eriol took the cloak and turned to thank Nakuru, but she was gone.  
*  
Yamazaki Takashi had been sent to the marketplace when the King had a sudden craving for corn dogs and ice cream sandwiches. {Ohh! There's still one corn dog left! *runs to kitchen*}  
*five minutes later(because the authour was in the kitchen)*  
{Yum! Corn dog! And milk! M-m-good!}  
Eriol had decided to write down the instructions so he wouldn't forget. However, he, too, was illiterate, so he wrote it in pictures.  
Getting hungry, Eriol went to a food stall and ordered a large corn dog, ice cream sandwich, and milk, because the authour wants him to have strong bones.  
He left, slinging his cloak over his shoulder, wrapped in it the note.  
Takashi was very cold. On his way to the food stall, he saw a man carrying a cloak. "Yoink." he muttered, taking the cloak, wrapping it around himself. He picked up the note that dropped out. "Hmm...maybe I should give it a shot." he said, walking back to the palace.  
  
Charisma's Critique: Love it? Hate it? Tell me if you love it, tell me if you hate it, (but if you hate it, tell me why. If you hate it for a stupid reason, eg. It's not S+S! Must suck!!! then don't even bother.) and I will update soon.  
Charisma's Motto:  
Read and review make Maple and Charisma happy little rabid Meowths.  
  
Bai~! 


	3. First Night Three Forests

Maple's Wisdom: WAIWAIWAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got 2 reviews and no flames! WAIWAIWAIIIIIIIIII!!! To Hinito:  
Sorry, no E+T. I just need to try T+T first, cause they seem soooo kawaii! I know they're siblings in this story...but you'll see!  
To China:  
Arigato, loyal reviewer! Arigato! Domo arigato! I'm glad you liked my favorite foods....*dreaming about ice cream sandwiches**drooling* Waiiiii...Anyways, I'm set on T+T, and the new summary says Meiling/Takashi, So i'll meet you in the middle! I was gonna make it S+S anyways, and R+T are probably one of my favourite couples! Kawaii! Sorry, but no E+T C+Y.  
Maple's Motto:  
Don't like,  
Don't flame,  
Don't read.  
Flames will be used as an excuse to sing cheesy songs.  
Maple's Disclaimer:  
Don't own,  
Don't sue,  
Me broke.  
*Worships CLAMP and whoever made said faery tale*  
Does anyone know who did? I think it's Grimm...please tell me if you know!  
  
***Takashi's POV***  
I took a deep, nervous breath, then entered the king's quarters.  
"Your corn dogs and ice cream sandwiches, your Majesty." I said.  
"Ah, yes. Arigato, Yamazaki-san. You are dismissed."  
I set down the tray and turned slowly. I couldn't do it.  
"Sir?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Yes, Yamazaki-san?"  
"Errr...I was wondering, I would...like to-to s-solve that mystery of yours, your Highness."  
The King smiled. "As you wish, Yamazaki-san. You may start tonight."  
*  
I lay on the bed at the corner of the room. The princesses were all in their nightgowns, and the eldest, Chiharu, gave me a glass of grape juice.  
I tipped the glass slowly toward me, then when her back was turned, as were the others, I dumped it into a potted rosebush.  
I faked sleeping, moaning and rolling over slightly.  
I felt Princess Chiharu's eyes on me. "Out like a light. Works every time." said the smug princess.  
I peeked an eye open, just slightly, to see the six princesses take off their nightgowns, to reveal dancing gowns underneath. Each slipped on a pair of brand-new dancing shoes, and the eldest tapped on of her bedposts. A secret passageway was revealed, and the six sisters tiptoed down, single file, and I threw on my cloak and followed Princess Meiling, the youngest.  
Down the long, winding stairs we went. I stepped on the hem of Princess Meiling's dress, and she yelped.  
"Chiharu-chan! One-san! Someone stepped on the hem of my dress!" she shrieked.  
The eldest turned around, and I held my breath. "Don't be foolish, Meiling, no one is there."  
That was close.  
At the end of the staircase was an enchanting forest with trees with leaves of silver and gold. Well, I thought, this is all very well and good, but the King will consider me not right in the head if I come without proof. I grabbed a small branch and pulled it off with a SNAP.  
"Hoe!" yelled Princess Sakura. "I just heard something!"  
"Don't be silly, Sakura-chan. It's only a campfire somewhere in the woods." laughed Princess Chiharu.  
We made our way through the first forest, and came to a second, where the leaves were of diamonds.  
This is all very well and good, I thought, But the King will think me quite mad if I speak of this without some proof. So, I broke off a twig with a SNAP.  
"Ooo!" shrieked Princess Naoko excitedly. "I just heard a ghost, teleporting from one place to another!"  
"Hoeee..." said Sakura.  
"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! You know one-san Naoko likes to think everything is a ghost!" comforted Tomoyo.  
But the last forest was the most extraordinary of all.  
The leaves were Sakura cards. This is all very well and good, I thought, But the King will surely put me in the nuthouse if I say this without proof. I snapped off a Sakura card, Watery.  
"Hoe! One-san Tomoyo, someone took one of my cards!" shrieked Sakura.  
"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. They can't use it, anyways." soothed Tomoyo.  
At the edge of the Sakura Card forest was a vast lake. Sakura pulled a card off a tree. "Fly! Carry us across the lake!" she yelled. I hopped onto the bird just in time.  
We flew across the lake, and soon reached an underground castle.  
"Come on!" giggled Rika. "Let's go!"  
We entered the castle, where six princes each took a princess by the arm, and they danced and drank grape juice from golden goblets all night. I danced by myself, and had great fun stealing grape juice right from the princesses' and princes' hands. Everything I carried was invisible.  
"Come, one-sans! 'Tis six hundred hours! My shoes are worn out and that scribe shall rise soon!" called Meiling. I climbed onto the bird that Sakura summoned, flew across with the others, and ran through the three forests ahead of them, climbing up the stairs and plopping myself onto the bed, throwing off my cloak and closed my eyes.  
I heard the princesses climb up after me. "Out like a light." said Rika. "Works every time."  
I was ecstastic. I would most certainly not lose my head.  
  
Charisma's Critique: Short! Short short! Gomen! And CHina, the reason it is so short is because I did one chapter to set the scene, one where Takshi finds the cloak, and one for each night he follows them. Also, there will be an epilogue and one where he tells the King, duh ;). That would make...5 chapters, plus the epilogue. Short chapters, but chapters, nonetheless.  
Charisma's Motto:  
Read and review make Maple and Charisma happy little rabid Meowths.  
  
R+R Onegai!  
Bai~! 


	4. Second Night Which Card?

Maple's Wisdom: IM SO MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY STUPID BAKA ONII-CHAN SET AN AUTOMATIC SHUTDOWN!!!!!!!!!!! I LOST THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! It was a really good beginning, too. Baka onii-chan!!! Well, on with the show.  
Maple's Disclaimer: When sushi is raw fish, I will own CCS. *glares at baka bakas*  
A Maple Key:  
"talking"  
ONOMATAPEOIA  
*emphasis*  
  
~ |_ 0 \/ 3 4 |\| |) P 3 4 C 3 F 0 R 3 \/ 3 R ~ /\/\ 4 P |_ 3 C |-| 4 R 1 5 /\/\ 4 |_ 0 \/ 3 5 Y 0 |_| ! ~  
  
I yawned and stretched and smiled at the princesses, telling them I had a very nice sleep, thank you very much.  
I decided to use the cloak to follow the princesses around the next day, so I could choose the right one for me. I quite fancied Chiharu, her hair would be divine if let out.  
"So, what do you think of the latest fluffhead who wants to marry one of us?" asked Meiling.  
"I feel sorry for him! Why does Otou-san behead them, anyways?" sighed Tomoyo.  
"I think so, too, Tomoyo-chan. But I'm sure otou-sama had his reasons." agreed Sakura.  
"He's quite cute, and I think he knows more than he lets on." shrugged Meiling.  
"He's better than the others. I wouldn't mind giving him my hand if he's smart enough." mused Naoko.  
"He's nice enough. Very sweet. It's a pity he'll lose his head. But if otou-san give him my hand, I'll run away." said Rika.  
"He's quite homely and stupid," Chiharu replied snobbily, "I'm sure I won't have to worry about him receiving *my* hand."  
I felt as if someone took a blow to my stomach. Hard. I sighed softly as the six sisters entered the main hall.  
"Oh, isn't that Xiao Lang so kawaii and kirei?" asked Sakura dreamily.  
"Don't forget, Sakura-chan, that's onii-sama's rival in the national sport. Touya-chan is *much* better, Prince Xiao Lang just lucked out." chided Tomoyo.  
I watched the King's Advisor whisper something to Prince Touya. He nodded and enterd the small circle, used for glaring, the national sport. Rika sighed slightly, glancing at Counsellor Terada, then looking away, blushing pink.  
I could not choose Rika. I might have before, but her heart belonged to Counsellor Terada. It would only be cruel.  
*  
I feigned sleep, snoring loudly, then threw on my cloak and ran after them. It was much the same as the first night, except I tripped less, and was less amazed at the forests.  
I broke off a twig in the first two forests, but forgot to grab a card before climbing onto the giant bird. I plucked one off quickly after we returned, not glancing at it before I ran frantically ahead, stepping over the hem of Chiharu's dress in my hurry.  
Throwing myself onto the bed and tossing off my cloak, I supressed my panting. That was close!  
  
~ R 3 \/ 1 3 \/\/ 5 R |_| |_ 3 ! ~ R 3 \/ 1 3 \/\/ R 3 \/ 1 3 \/\/ R 3 \/ 1 3 \/\/ ! ! ! ~ /\/\ 4 P |_ 3 C |-| 4 R 1 5 /\/\ 4 |_ 0 \/ 3 5 Y 0 |_| ! ~  
  
Charisma's Critique: Sorry so short, but you know my whole idea of how I have to stretch out the story...I hope this gets me some reviews ~_^. Read my awesome 1337 speech. Get the hint? Domo! 


End file.
